Yun Tianxiao
Yun Tianxiao was a Core Formation cultivator residing in the Scattered Star Seas. He was a practitioner of the Devil Dao and a member of the Starfall Coalition. As a member of the coalition, he took control of the Exquisite Sound Sect after the coalition decided to use the sect as bait to draw out Han Li who had famously taken possession of the Heavenvoid Cauldron. Controlling the Exquisite Sound Sect Yun Tianxiao took control of the Exquisite Sound Sect by taking advantage of the ambitions of one of its leaders - Fan JingmeiChapter 556. He elevated her to the position of sect master installing her as a puppet leader while he controlled the sect from behind the scenes. As a practitioner of the Devil Dao, he saw the sect as nothing but resources to be used. Yun Tianxiao enslaved the women of the sect as tools, parading them as pleasure women to build relationships with other Core Formation cultivatorsChapter 536. He along with Fan Jingmei sold away women of the sect as Cultivation Vessels in exchange for resources, treasures and influenceChapter 540Chapter 558. First Meeting After taking control of the Exquisite Sound Sect, Yun Tianxiao was instructed to move the sect to the Outer Star Seas upon hearing news that Han Li was spotted on the Wondrous Depths Island in the Outer Star Seas. The Starfall Coalition intended to use the sect as bait to phish for Han Li. Unfortunately, shortly after arriving, the Demon Beasts in the outer seas assaulted the island forcing Yun Tianxiao to relocate the sect elsewhere in the outer seas. He established an underground market city on a nameless island in the outer seas. As the leader of the sect and city, Yun Tianxiao participated in exclusive trade meetings involving Core Formation and Nascent Soul cultivators. At one of these meetings he met a Mid-Core Formation stage Han Li who was disguised using a body manipulation technique. Unfortunately, the trade meeting did not go as planned. Han Li was only willing to trade valuable items in exchange for information. A female slave of the sect who was personally attending to Han Li during the trade meet offered the desired information in exchange for freedom. This irked Yun Tianxiao who disliked her insubordination. He had already arranged her to be sold to a Nascent Soul elder in exchange for protection in the outer star seas. Unwilling to accept the exchange, Yun Tianxiao openly fought against Han Li. Unfortunately, Yun Tianxiao mispredicted Han Li's strength and was nearly eliminated by Bamboo Cloudswarm Swords in one moveChapter 538. After experiencing Han Li's frightening strength, Yun Tianxiao let the matter go thinking that the disguised Han Li was a hidden Nascent Soul elderChapter 539. Escape from the Outer Star Seas Sometime later, the Demon Beasts in the Outer Star Seas became increasingly aggressive with hunting and exterminating human cultivators. Unknown to the inhabitants in the Outer Star Seas, Han Li had killed and seriously injured several high-grade Demon Beasts. As a result, cultivators in the outer seas began looking for methods to return to the safety of the Inner Seas. Yun Tianxiao's Exquisite Sound Sect began building a teleport formation to the Bright Emperor Island within the inner seasChapter 557. To further build relationships after losing his female slave to Han Li, Yun Tianxiao attempted to build a relationship with a Nascent Soul elder renown as Swift Crane by inviting the elder to participate in the creation of the teleportation formation. After arriving on the Twin Peaks Island nearby the teleportation formation, Yun Tianxiao was coerced to meeting with a cultivator who was trading a stone that was required to complete the formation. Unfortunately for Yun Tianxiao, this cultivator happened to be a disguised Han Li. Han Li effortlessly killed Yun Tianxiao before escaping to the Inner Star Seas through a completed teleportation formationChapter 559. References Category:Male Category:Core Formation Category:Starfall Coalition Category:Exquisite Sound Sect